


A trap

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, fly trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: After the apocalypse, other angels and demons attempt to go into the bookshop and Crowley's flat, but they both have wardings now so that the only supernatural entities that can go in them are themselves, Adam, and Dog.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 85





	A trap

Gabriel and Michael try to sneak in the bookshop ONCE and they never try to do it again after what happens.

Aziraphale and Crowley hear them from upstairs and the demon is the first one to burst into laughter; it’s so contagious, so sincere it takes all of Aziraphale’s strength not to do the same. He doesn’t laugh, but he grins from ear to ear even before anything happens.

Crowley loves to see him like that; there’s no anxiety in that moment, only happiness and amusement and Aziraphale looks so beautiful the demon can’t help but to kiss him on the nose.

They had decided to put on some traps (well, Crowley did and Aziraphale agreed) after they found out some angels were trying to mess up with them. They didn’t attack them (they were and still are too afraid of them to do something like that) but they stole one of Aziraphale’s books and the angel noticed and got sad for a couple of days, enough to make Crowley want to take revenge.

“Crowley, they will hear you!” Aziraphale giggles. Now there’s none of that sadness in his blue eyes.

“They won’t,” the demon smirks. “You know they won’t be able to.”

They can’t get in the bookshop, but they get trapped right outside for a couple of minutes, enough for them to hear celestial music right into their human shaped ears again and again, the same old accords; the most boring, awful sounds Crowley and Aziraphale could imagine.

It makes Gabriel curse out loud for the first time and Aziraphale can’t help but laugh this time; curling next to Crowley while his demon kisses him on the cheeks repeatedly.

“You evil old serpent,” he says fondly, like a compliment.

“And we haven’t seen Beelzebub yet,” Crowley chuckles and Aziraphale shakes on the bed, laughing uncontrollably again.

Beelzebub is currently cursing in all the languages they know, because they’re stuck against Crowley’s flat door, unable to move.

“Very funny, traitor,” they mumble once they realize it’s a huge ‘fly trap’. Hastur tries to help but it’s Gabriel who frees them after a couple of hours.

Even years later, Aziraphale and Crowley still burst into laughter when they remember what happened.


End file.
